


Creep TV

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog, Total Drama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cassius and Dawn are dogsitting Courage, but they must find clues in order to help the cowardly dog free Eustace and Muriel from their haunted TV, and also, Cassius must be brave in the adventure and also to tell Dawn how he really feels about her.





	Creep TV

Cassius was with his cousin as she was about to leave to meet her friend Laurie soon.

"I really like that Dawn, girl, cous..." Cassius said as he was sitting in his fortune telling dog's trailer with his cousin as Shirley was doing her day job until Miles would leave. "I just don't know how to get alone with her so I can tell her I feel... I've never met another girl like her... I'm also glad Kara and Sara aren't gonna be there to embarrass me, you know how they get with their psychic predictions."

"Indeed, but I already know that you've had feelings for Dawn ever since you met her." Miles replied.

Cassius smiled sheepishly.

Miles looked out the window and saw her fellow vegan friend coming. "There's Laurie, see you later, cous."

"See ya, cous." Cassius nodded back to her and gave her a small hug. "Have fun."

"You too." Miles hugged Cassius back and went to her best friend.

Cassius sighed as he sat in the booth until Shirley would be done for the day. "How can I tell Dawn about my true feelings for her?" he then sighed to himself.

The boy sighed as he felt so lost and alone.

Shirley was about to loosen up her crystal ball, then saw the blonde moonchild arriving. "Ah, Dawn..."

"Dawn?!" Cassius hiccuped and hid behind his fortune telling dog.

"Is Cassius around, Shirley?" Dawn asked the canine medium. "I wanted to invite you guys to watch Courage with me while Eustace and Muriel go into town for a little while tomorrow afternoon."

"Cassius!" Shirley called out.

"Hey, Dawn." Cassius greeted as he appeared right behind the fortune telling dog.

"Oh, hi, Cassius," Dawn smiled to him. "Would you like to come with me tomorrow afternoon to look after Courage?"

"Just you and me?~..." Cassius asked with a dreamy look in his golden eyes.

"Sure, and Shirley, you can come too." Dawn smiled.

"Actually, I will be busy, but Cassius would love to go with you." Shirley replied.

Cassius blushed slightly.

"Great!" Dawn smiled. "I'll come meet you after lunch right here and we'll go to the Bagge house, Cassius."

"Erm... Yes, sounds good, Dawn..." Cassius smiled bashfully.

"See you after lunch." Dawn replied.

"S-See ya..." Cassius waved to her.

Dawn smiled and then walked off to join her father back home. Cassius sighed softly.

"You harbor strong affections for the moonchild girl, no?" Shirley smirked.

Cassius gulped and looked back to her nervously. "Y-Yeah... Kinda... Um, Shirley, could you watch Kara and Sara while I'm with Dawn?" he then asked. "I kinda don't want their predictions to come in the way... Especially Sara... Her bad fortunes are always so embarrassing."

"Yes, my boy, and you can go out with Dawn," Shirley allowed. "Perhaps you could also comfort her, and that might help you show your true feelings for her."

"I hope so..." Cassius sighed.

"Do not worry, I have not seen a male specimen this wigged out by a female, since... Well... Your mother and father..." Shirley soothed. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, of course." Cassius smiled to his dog.

Shirley looked around and whispered into his ear. "I have a soft spot for the pink cowardly dog owned by the Wife and the Stupid One."

"Really? That's so awesome," Cassius replied. "Kara and Sara thought that he would end up with The Queen of the Black Puddle's sister, The Princess of the Gray Puddle."

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Shirley folded her arms, but she then gave a small smirk to him.

Cassius chuckled and smiled to her. "I love you, Shirley..."

"I love you too, boy..." Shirley hugged him back. "Your parents would be so proud to see what a gentleman you've grown up to be."

Cassius sniffled as he hugged the female green dog.

The next day...

Cassius sat in Shirley's booth as they stopped for lunch.

"Hello, Cassius." Dawn said as she appeared right behind the boy.

"GAH!" Cassius yelped and shivered.

"Good afternoon, Dawn." Shirley nodded to the blonde moonchild.

"Hello, Shirley." Dawn replied.

"H-Hey, Dawn." Cassius replied nervously.

"Ready to go?" Dawn asked him.

"Yeah, just give me a second." Cassius told her.

Shirley finished up her lunch and smiled up to the teenage boy she used as an apprentice now.

"We're gonna get going," Cassius came over to her. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Have fun, my boy." Shirley replied.

Cassius hugged Shirley, then came over to the blonde moonchild.

"Ready?" Dawn smiled to him.

"Ready." Cassius nodded.

And with that, the two teenagers were on their way to the Bagge house.

"That boy, I swear." Shirley shook her head.

Kara and Sara then came to see Shirley to be looked after by her.

"Remember the rules, girls." Shirley warned the Oracle twins.

"Yes, Shirley." Kara and Sara nodded to their dog.

Dawn and Cassius walked together to the Bagge house and saw Eustace's truck parked.

"We must have to meet Muriel and Eustace before they leave." Dawn guessed.

"Alright." Cassius agreed.

Dawn knocked on the door to see who will open the door. The two waited until the door was open by the pink cowardly dog himself. Courage looked nervous, but then smiled as he looked up to the two teens.

"Hi, Courage, how are ya, boy?" Dawn knelt down and hugged the dog.

"Where's Eustace and Muriel?" Cassius added curiously.

Courage shrugged as though he didn't know himself. There was then a strange rumbling sound heard.

"What's that noise?!" Cassius panicked.

"Oh, Courage, was that your stomach?" Dawn asked.

"Uh-huh." Courage replied.

"Well, let's get you some food." Dawn suggested.

"Come on, let's get you in the kitchen, you must be starving," Cassius said as he walked int othe kitchen with them. "I thought Muriel was gonna feed you before she left with Eustace?"

Courage merely shrugged and he sat by his dog bowl.

Dawn used the can opener on a can of dog food and then walked over to Courage and poured the food in his bowl. "Here you go, boy."

Courage smiled and happily ate the food.

"Good boy." Cassius smiled back.

Courage finished up his food.

"That must've been good." Dawn smiled to the dog.

The growling sound then was still going on.

"I guess that wasn't Courage's stomach after all." Cassius said.

"It sounds like it's coming from the TV room," Dawn said. "Let's go check it out."

The three came to the door, but had trouble getting inside and they heard some noises.

"It sounds like people are crying for help, but the door won't open!" Cassius grunted as he struggled to open the door to the living room.

"Let's go back outside and go around the front." Dawn suggested.

Courage walked ahead of them as they came out of the house and went through the front door next to Eustace's truck. Then they came int othe room, there was a black spirit who scared Courage of course.

"What is that thing?" Cassius winced. "Do you think it came from the Ghost Zone?"

"I don't think so." Dawn said.

The black spirit then flew away from the grandfather clock and then into the television.

"That was weird..." Cassius commented, then looked to the television screen. "Is that... Eustace and Muriel on TV...?"

"It's hard to tell with the static." Dawn shrugged.

Courage picked up the remote and clicked one button. The image became a little more clear to show that it was in fact the farmer and his wife on the television.

"What the?!" Cassius and Dawn freaked out.

'Help! Courage, please help us!' Eustace and Muriel cried out.

"Oh, my God!" Cassius gasped.

'Why didn't you stop 'em?' Eustace scoffed. 'Some kind of guard dog you are!'

'Oh, Courage, it was dreadful!' Muriel pouted. 'Eustace fell asleep in his chair, and suddenly, poltergeists emerged from the TV and captured him, then they came upstairs for me!'

"Poltergeists?" Dawn repeated.

"Oh, I hope it's not Dr. Facilier with his shadows..." Cassius sounded nervous. "They killed my parents and they bewitched Shirley into making her work for him until we ran away from our home village."

"It's not them." Dawn reassured him.

"You sure?" Cassius asked.

'I reckon they want us to be some audience members for some new-fangled TV show,' Eustace spoke up as the static grew worse and worse. 'Save us, you stupid-BZZZZ!-or else I'll-BZZZZZ!-Try using-BZZZZZZZZ!'

The TV then staticked all out and the screen was fuzzed out.

"The picture's distorted." Dawn said.

"And the batteries for the remote control are dead." Cassius added.

Dawn went back into the kitchen and checked Eustace's junk drawer. "Hmm... No spare batteries."

"Let's go check upstairs." Cassius suggested.

"The computer's always helped Courage," Dawn smiled. "Cassius, do you know how to use a computer?"

"Uh..." Cassius rubbed his arm nervously. "Not really..."

"Really?" Dawn asked. "You've never used one?"

"Kinda hard to find WiFi connections when you live in a carnival trailer." Cassius said shyly.

"That makes sense." Dawn replied.

Courage was already on his way upstairs which made Dawn and Cassius follow him.

"Uh, Dawn, I have to tell you something..." Cassius twiddled his fingers nervously. "I... I..."

"Yes, Cassius?" Dawn asked.

"I...I..." Cassius stammered as he seemed to turn as red as his hair while the computer talked with Courage.

One of the Poltergeists came into the room which made Courage scream.

"Courage!" Dawn yelped in worry.

"So close." Cassius sighed in dismay.

"He saw one of them!" Dawn continued.

"I wonder where these poltergeists came from?" Cassius wondered.

"That's a good question..." Dawn hummed in thought.

Courage's scream was then heard.

"Courage, what is it, boy?" Dawn panicked.

Courage was in the bathroom and saw one of the poltergeists laughing and flushing the toilet, wasting water out of mild amusement.

"Okay, that's just so weird to play with the toilet like that." Cassius deadpanned.

"Ghosts..." Dawn shook her head. "At least it isn't the Box Ghost."

"That guy is really annoying..." Cassius rolled his golden eyes.

"You're telling me." Dawn agreed.

Courage nervously gulped.

Cassius picked up Courage and took him out of the room. "Let's get you out of here, buddy."

"Maybe the computer can help us." Dawn suggested.

"Good idea, Dawn." Cassius nodded.

Courage hopped up and turned on the computer as it was his only real companion for the outside world.

'Well, hello there, you twit.' The computer seemed to yawn.

"Did that computer just talk?!" Cassius asked in shock.

"It's okay, Cassius, that's totally normal." Dawn soothed.

'Man, she's gonna think I'm wussing out...' Cassius frowned to himself.

"I don't think you're wussing out; it's perfectly understandable." Dawn soothed him.

Cassius's eyes widened.

"That's a normal reaction, you've lived in a village since you were a little boy after all and you travel on the road with Shirley," Dawn soothed. "The computer is often a great help to Courage."

"H-H-How...?" Cassius was about to ask.

"I think we should keep going, it seems like the computer doesn't know anything quite yet." Dawn said to Courage.

"Uh-huh." Courage agreed.

"Where do we go from here now?" Cassius asked.

There was then a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Dawn wondered.

Cassius opened the door to see red-haired twin girls who dressed differently, one was overly happy and the other one looked sour and doomy and gloomy. "Kara, Sara, what are you guys doing here?" he asked in slight embarrassment.

"We heard from Shirley that you have to save Eustace and Muriel or else they'll be stuck in the TV forever with no hope of freedom!" Kara beamed.

"Fortunately, we know a way to help out." Sara added bitterly.

"Uh, you do?" Cassius asked his twin sisters.

"What do we do then?" Dawn added.

"The remote is out of batteries!" Kara announced.

"You need to order a new can opener from one of Muriel's magazines and it'll come before you know it and you can use those batteries to put in the remote and it'll be fixed better than ever before." Sara droned.

"It's worth a try, I guess." Cassius said.

Courage nodded in agreement.

The two teens and pink cowardly dog came to the magazine and saw a special offer for an electirc can opener which can be delivered with the use of a coupon.

"This is an amazing offer!" Cassius smiled. "We should tear out this coupon."

Courage then tore out the coupon.

"Anybody got a pen?" Dawn asked.

"Uh, I don't, sorry." Cassius said.

"Kara? Sara?" Dawn asked the Oracle twins.

"We had one yesterday." Sara said.

"But it ran out of ink!" Kara giggled.

Courage pointed upstairs for everybody else.

"Courage said there might be one in Eustace and Muriel's bedroom." Dawn told the others.

"Come on then, let's go... Alone..." Cassius said before glancing to his twin sisters.

"Okay!" Kara giggled.

"Whatever." Sara added.

Cassius patted his sisters on the heads and went off. "Little sisters..."

"Courage said there's a pen in the bedroom." Dawn told Cassius.

"To the bedroom then." Cassius replied.

Courage looked around the bedroom and in the drawer, he found a pen.

"Good boy, Courage." Dawn smiled.

"Now, let's fill out that coupon." Cassius said.

They then filled out the coupon with the pen and put it in the mailbox.

"And now, we wait." Cassius said.

"Kara, Sara, could you keep us posted on the mailman?" Dawn asked the twins.

Kara and Sara nodded and went out the front door and sat down by the mailbox.

"Why wasn't I an only child?" Cassius sighed. "I had to take care of them though and I couldn't bare it, so I sent them to an orphanage until Shirley reunited me with them after that adventure with Jake Long."

"It's okay, Cassius." Dawn comforted.

"Uh, Dawn, there's something I need to tell you..." Cassius said softly.

"What is it?" Dawn asked him.

"Dawn, I... I..." Cassius struggled and stammered.

"Yes?" Dawn replied.

"I... I love you." Cassius finally said.

"You love me?" Dawn asked.

"Ever since I first laid eyes on you..." Cassius said as he took her hands. "I know you like this guy named Kurama, but... Dawn, I've never met another girl like you, and you really make me feel special."

"Wow, Cassius, I don't know what to say..." Dawn said softly as she blushed.

"I didn't know either..." Cassius sighed. "I just hope this doesn't bother you."

"Oh, of course not," Dawn replied. "I'm just glad you told me right away."

It almost looked like they were about to kiss until Courage screamed again which interrupted their moment.

"That sounds like Courage." Dawn realized.

"I wonder what happened?" Cassius wondered.

The two decided to go check on Courage as he shivered from the ghosts in the house. The coupon was soon put in the mailbox and the mailman drove by to pick it up and then drove off.

"The mailman just left, he should be back very soon." Kara droned.

"I just hope he watches out for that bucket of water somebody pranked him with at the Post Office!" Sara giggled.

"Some mortals can be very stupid." Kara rolled her eyes.

"Nice to see you again Miss Sunshine and Miss Doom and Gloom." Cassius sighed to his psychic twin sisters.

They then heard a running noise outside again.

"That sounds like the mailman." Dawn said.

They soon came outside, no one seemed to be there, but the mailbox was now filled.

"Aha!" Cassius smiled. "An electric can opener!"

"The batteries are inside." Kara droned.

"But the back is screwed shut!" Sara added with a cheerful giggle.

"Doesn't Eustace keep his tools inside his truck?" Dawn wondered.

Cassius came to the truck. "I found the toolbox!" he then told the moonchild, but frowned as he couldn't open the door. "It's stuck!"

"Courage, do you know where his keys could be?" Dawn asked the cowardly dog.

Courage nodded and gestured for them to follow him. The teenagers followed the cowardly dog. Courage whimpered as he pointed inside of the bathroom as a ghost was flushing the toilet and wasting water.

"Okay, that's getting ridiculous," Cassius groaned. "I'm going to the basement and shut off the water so they won't play with the toilet."

"Are you sure you can do that?" Dawn asked him.

"How hard can it be?" Cassius shrugged.

Kara and Sara were about to say something.

"Don't answer that question, no spoilers." Cassius told his psychic twin sisters before going downstairs of the Bagge house.

Cassius saw two ghosts down there and he tried to avoid them, then to the water pump, he turned the handle. In the bathroom, the ghost looked dissapointed because he couldn't play with the toilet. Courage looked through the hamper and found the keys in Eustace's pants pockets.

"Good job, Courage, you found Eustace's keys." Dawn smiled to the cowardly dog.

"Now we can get the tools!" Sara beamed.

"Yay." Kara droned.

Cassius brought out the toolbox. Courage reached into the toolbox and took out the screwdriver so he could use it on the can opener. Cassius unscrewed the back of the can opener and put the batteries in the remote control.

"The red light is blinking; that means the remote control is working." Dawn pointed out.

Cassius took the remote and pushed a button, but it seemed to make a zapping light come out.

"Whoa!" Dawn gasped. "What was that?"

"That remote somehow has new powers to probably help save Eustace and Muriel." Sara suggested.

"It might even be able to destroy the ghosts!" Kara giggled cheerfully.

They went back inside of the house and as soon they went to the living room, they were zapped inside of the TV where they are at the kitchen.

"Now this is weird." Cassius commented.

"We're inside the TV." Dawn added.

Kara and Sara picked up a knife that fell from the counter.

"Kara, this knife will be useful for later." Sara told her twin sister.

"Oh, totally, or else we'll be trapped forever!" Kara giggled in agreement.

The chef soon appeared. "Next, we chop the carrots into-Wait, who took my cutting knife?" he then glared.

"Uh-oh." Cassius muttered.

"Isn't that Le Quack?" Dawn wondered.

"Yes, it is." Cassius sighed.

"What are you doing in my kitchen?!" Le Quack glared.

"We're looking for Muriel and Eustace, have you seen them?" Dawn replied.

"I don't know who zhis Eustace and Muriel are, but you have better leave before I get rough wiz you!" Le Quack threatened as he brought out an axe. "Nobody disturbs my kitchen!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no need for violence!" Cassius said nervously as he walked with the others, but stopped.

"I thought I told you to get lost!" Le Quack glared.

Courage pressed the button and sends them back to the living room.

"That was close." Cassius sighed.

"The TV reception needs fixing," Dawn noticed. "Better go check the antennae on the roof."

"If it's not one thing it's another..." Cassius sighed.

They all went upstairs from the living room, passing the computer, and then went up to the attic. Before they went to the attic door however, it seemed to already be open. Someone, or something, must be up there! Everyone looked at each other and went up in the attic, but much to their dismay, the ghost was trying on different costumes, but the ghost and Courage screamed at each other as soon as they were looking at each other.

"Look at what I found." Sara said as she picked up a wire hanger.

"That could work." Dawn approved.

They then went to the roof to fixed the antenna. Dawn hands Cassius the wire hanger which fixed the antenna.

"Okay, the antennae is fixed, now let's get going." Cassius declared.

They got down from the roof and headed to the living room which the TV's picture was much more clear.

"The reception is much better now," Dawn said. "Now to save Eustace and Muriel."

Courage pressed the button again to send them to the TV again, only this time it was a game show called 'The Ghostly Quiz Show'.

"About time you came to save us, ya stupid dog!" Eustace complained.

"Oh, goody," Dawn smiled to the older couple. "I'm glad that you two are safe."

"Oh, dear, thank goodness you're here." Muriel smiled to the moonchild.

Kara and Sara seemed to be in the audience with Eustace and Muriel.

"Here are tonight's contestants: Courage the Cowardly Dog, Dawn Evergreen, and Cassius Pythia!" The host announced. "Let's see if they can win this game of 'Who Wants to Go Home?'! Now, we don't want you running away, so I'd better take this remote control."

"No tricks?" Cassius asked suspiciously.

"I promise you, there will be no tricks." The host promised.

"Good." Cassius replied.

"Um, how do we play?" Dawn asked.

"Here's how the game works: I'll ask a question, then you answer yes or no." The host instructed.

The buttons flashed, the red one meant no and the green one meant yes. Courage, Dawn, and Cassius looked at each other and nodded as they were ready to play the game.

"Question 1: Courage, are you a dog?" The host asked.

Courage then pressed the green button, obviously.

"Correct!" The host replied. "Your first prize is... Dog food!"

"Yay." The audience cheered dully like in some episode of Johnny Bravo.

"Question 2: Cassius, do you have a huge crush on this moonchild friend of yours?" The host asked.

"HEY!" Cassius blushed.

"Well?" The host smirked.

Cassius sighed softly and pressed the green button.

"You are correct!" The host announced. "Here's your second prize: Eustace!"

"Yay." The audience cheered.

"Blah, blah, blah." Eustace mumbled to himself.

"That was brave of you to admit that." Dawn told Cassius.

Cassius smiled back to Dawn with a blush.

"Okay, Dawn, this final question is for you," The host told the moonchild. "If you get this right, you all win. Now... Do you still have a crush on that fox demon: Kurama?"

Dawn turned bright red in the face at the mention of Kurama. Courage and Cassius looked to Dawn.

"I must not lie about my question; I have to tell the truth so that we can all be free." Dawn said before she pressed the green button.

"Dawn, you are correct!" The host announced. "And here's your third prize: Muriel!"

"Yay." The audience cheered.

"She still likes Kurama... Why did I think I could have a chance with her?" Cassius muttered as he looked ghostly pale and a sweat drop rolled down his face like in an anime as he had an emo moment.

"You won all the prizes, but on Channel 13, game shows last forever!" The host announced as he freed them. "Unless you find a way to take us off the air."

"Hmm... I got it!" Dawn said once she had an idea. "Courage, do you still have that knife with you?"

"Uh-huh." Courage nodded.

"You see that cable line that connects to the camera?" Dawn asked. "Cut it off."

Courage looked over and then cut the table. This soon made the TV screen shrink and there was static everywhere.

And everyone was now back to the real world and in the living room.

"Thank you all, you were all so brave," Muriel smiled. "Eustace, aren't you proud of our Courage and his friends?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Eustace muttered. "Now, move outta the way, ya stupid dog and hippie friends! Yer blockin' my view of the TV!"

"How 'bout some chili?" Muriel offered to Dawn and Cassius with a warm smile.

Dawn and Cassius look at each other and smiled.

"Yes, please." Dawn replied.

Muriel smiled and went to the kitchen to make some chili, and everyone was safe and sound, thanks to Courage, Dawn, and Cassius.

The End


End file.
